Super Smash Bros Massacre
by Stewart MacDonald
Summary: What happens when the entire plan for Super Smash Bros Brawl is altered in a violent and destructive way? And Master Hand is unable to remedy this disaster? Super Smash Bros Massacre, thats what! First Chapter has some high swearing, but T it is.
1. Introduction

Well folks. My third fanfiction. I know, I know, I have'nt finished any of my other ones... But I keep getting hit with this monstrous wave of inspiration. This one came while hearing about this vote for all these new SSBB characters. Can you believe Sonic and Megaman made it? Honestly. They are, for some reason, completely out of place in Super Smash Bros. Maybe it their appearance style. But, I despise them entirely. So, this story is about what I would do if chosen to select the characters for a Super Smash Bros Game. Super Smash Bros Brawl, get ready to become Super Smash Bros Insanity. Enjoy, peeps. Hee hee. The "teenager" is only in the first series of chapters, that I like to call, the Disposal series. He greatly impacts the rest of the story, by"cutting"afew characters from the list and "adding" some more.If you can guess whohe is, you are cool. E-mail me your thoughts on my profile page.

* * *

The teenager sat in front of the computer, his eyes narrowed and a vein throbbing on his forehead. At the moment, the boy was rage incarnate. For years he had been anticipating the sequel to Super Smash Bros. Melee. And now, being so close toit's release, he now detested the idea. His hack into the Super Smash Bros mainframe had informed him of several of the new additions to the game. With a snarl he flung back in the wheelie chair, and swivelled to a desk covered with blank stationary and rough copies of angry letters sent to numerous corparations. 

The teen let an enraged sneer cross his face and began writing the furious letter. He brushed some of his messy brown hair from over his blue green eyes and his hand gripped the pencil with white knuckles, scribbling furiously. Not bothering to make a good copy, he quickly charged up to the local post office, in his trademark T-shirt, with the caption, "You know what your problem is? Your stupid.", and his black jeans, cut off at just below the knees.

The post master looked up with a sigh. He was used to the boy in here. "Who today?" The elderly man asked, an eyebrow raised. "Nintendo." The boy sneered.

"Again? Didn't you send them one for making Ganondorf look weird in Windwaker?" The old man asked.

"Yes, but this is beyond such trivialties as that. They have brought this upon themselves!" The boy preached and slammed the letter on the counter.

The man sighed and looked up the Nintendo mailing address, in Japan. He wrote it neatly on the envelope and wrote the return address. When the reply arrived, if it arrived, (He doubted it, judging by how rude the boys complaint letters tended to be) he would call the boy's house and alert him. He stuck the letter in the mail bag and waved to the boy as he stormed out.

The teen bought the usual Monster Energy drinkat the local variety store and trudged down the gravel road that led to his house. Being on a deserted road, with virtually no neighbors, and living alone, there were many rumors about what went on. He entered the code on the steel door and it slid open. For the next two weeks he looked at the character list for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, sputtering and cursing, fuming and raging, until one day.

* * *

The President of the SSB group, unknown to all but the certain teen who sent the letter, was Master Hand. He recieved a lot of material about the upcoming game, usually votes for the character selection. However, that day, there was another letter, which shocked and offended him deeply. With shock, at lunch break he read the contents to his fellow co-worker and brother, Crazy Hand. 

_"Dear Whomever the fuck is concerned, Hello. I was recently infromed of the proposed character plot for your new game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I regret to inform you that it fucking sucks. I idolised your games! **IDOLISED**! And you shit on my boots! Megaman, Sonic, Paper fucking Mario? Dark Link? Plusl and Minl, (Whom I like to call Craml and Anal) Pit? And thats only a few of the fuckers you've included! What the fuck were you guys thinking!- A concerned fan_

_PS: Don't expect me to buy tis game unless certain things are remedied._

Master Hand had never been more hurt and shocked in his life. Also unknown to most, Super Smash Bros was also a real series of tournaments that existed in another dimension, where all vidoe games were spawned from. Nintendo had theyre own little cluster, wilst other characters tended to stick with others of theyre companies. Nintendo selected the best figthers and chose them to compete for rewards and treasures beyond imagination. The winner of last years ultimate Melee competition, was Ganondorf, who had used a lot of powerful magic that borderlined illegal and won his way to the top, where he fought Mario for the championship.

It had been a close fight. In the smaller tournaments in between numerous others had beat him, but that wasnt for his title, so he ha dnot tried his fullest. However, he felt that shit luck had saved him last time. Anyways, Master hand was deeply offended, and sent a rather curt reply of his own.

* * *

The boy opened the letter eagerly, and his eyes scanned over the letter, becoming narrow and quite bloodshot. 

_Dear concerned fan. I greatly appreciate your "concern" over the game. However, your opinion does not matter. If I recall, you sent us a list of characters you would like to see in the game. Let me revise them: Majora, Shadowman, Cloud, Sephiroth, Legion, Ganon(A kind of upgrade to Ganondorf, much like Zelda/Shiek) Roy Koopa, and the list grows longer. Some of these characters were in good taste, Majora, for one. But others, are completely ridiculous! Cloud, Sephiroth, and some other Final Fantasy characters! My friend, these are other companies, using them would be an insult ot Nintendo! Same with Shadowman and crew! And all these other obscure characters you include, the list is endless! Your character cut list you sent with your letter is also immense! We simply cannot cut any characters already in the game, or upcoming! Example, you want Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Jigglypuff gone. Also, in your own words, That fucking retarded green dinosaur Yoshi. That is not possible! You are quite retarded, and all letters from you will be burned on site! -Master Hand_

The boy stood, crumpling the letter in his hands, his face red with anger he walked over to an immense vault, and turned the combination dial, getting it wrong first in his anger, he quickly jumped back as 1000 needles suddenly covered the area around the vault. They afterwards disintegrated. He stepped back to the lock, and correctly entered the combination. A DNA hand pad slid up, and he placed an open palm upon it. Listlessly the door opened, revealing thousands of weapons, vehicles, and other bsucre things.

A large steel lawnmower with a bumber of razors and high speeds was in the corner, he grabbed a large sheet of paper from the and wrote furiously the names of all the new charactetrs he wanted gone, and all the ones he wanted in. He knew that they based the game off of living individauls in the other dimension, with lives, and jobs and families. However, the ones he despised who dared try to enter SSBB, hehad no mercy for. They dared to offend him, and they would pay.

The list was made, and he pressed a button on the wall, and a vortex of swirling light appeared. The boy let a sadistic grin cross his face. "Should have listened to me, Handy. Now the shit's going to hit the fan." With his arsenal of weapons mysteriosuly following, he stepped through. The biggest incident in history was about to unfold.

* * *

I think that was a good introduction to a funny story. The next bunch of chapters, the Disposal chapters, are going to be about some "accidents" that befall the characters on the first list. Cut #1-Sonic. Enjoy this story. I guarantee its going to be long. Oh yes, and for every character that gets "cut" from the list, the chapter is mostly about their lives and jobs, and finally theyre ends. Read and review! -Stewey 


	2. The Doctor Is In

**A/N: Here's fekkin Stewey! It's been a while since this one's been updated, but I've had a surge of humor inspiration. Unfortunately, not for Peach's Birthday. But this one is almost as good, what not with some laughs. I think this chapter will be popular. We introduce a couple main characters, being Dr. Mario and Shadowman. Majora becomes important later, while he only gets a brief mention in this one. This is it for the character introduction. The next one is a full throttle bloodbath, and may get the rating up to mature for sheer violence alone. Anyway's, nobody's taken a stab at it, so I'll come right out, the mystery teen, is in fact me. Who could've known? Don't worry, I'm not actually a main character. I'm only important for the first bit, and then I'm right gone. Enjoy this one, folks.**

* * *

**The Doctor Is In**

"Well." Dr. Mario laughed, from his summer home in Clock Town. "I must say this sounds like bullshit."

The Italian was skimming through an anonymous letter sent to him. It was written in a messy scrawl, but the words demanded he meet the sender in the Milk Bar at ten. He said he had an important business oppurtunity.

"Oh, stop whining." Daisy, his girlfriend, giggled, giving him a swat. "After being cut from the Brawl tournament, you need the money. The brunette slung an arm around his shoulder. "And you promised we'd get our own cabin in Great Bay..."

"I know, I know, but shady deals in the Milk Bar? I have to draw the line somewhere." The doctor huffed. "But your right. I've made too many promises, and it's about time I keep them."

"So your going?" Daisy smiled, her eyes bright.

Dr. Mario paused, deep in consideration. He could get payed, a lot, or he could be brutally murdered by a crazed hobo. He sneaked a glance at the hopeful face of Daisy, and that was all he needed. "I suppose I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

Daisy, smiling the whole time, shook her head. "No, Marvin. We've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time. I think this cabin would further our relationship so much."

_Got that right_. Dr. Marvin Mario thought, feeling the small diamond ring in his back pocket. It was then he made his decision. "Alright I'll go. But if my head gets sent to you in a bloody package in tomorrow's mail, think well of me." Dr. Mario sighed dramatically.

"Only if your life insurance arrives with it, tough guy. Now, you better get ready. It's nine thirty now." She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. And if Kamaro calls for his psychiatric evaluation, just tell him he's dead, get over it, and also let him know his dance is not popular; It's hideously gay and is a joke amongst Termina party-goers." Dr. Mario grumbled, throwing on his day coat.

Daisy looked at him in astonishment. "I can't tell the poor dead man that!"

"Sure you can!" Dr. Mario said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It would save me an extra session with him. Later, babe. And remember, if my head..."

"Yeah, think well of you." She giggled. "We'll see if that sexy mailman has any packages to deliver." Dr. Mario promptly turned red and stormed out the door.

* * *

The Milk Bar was particularly full tonight, in wake of the return letters to hundreds of applicant's for the new Super Smash Bros. tournament. The small dairy tavern was packed with moping souls, with no solace but to get shitfaced on Chateau Romani. Sitting at the counter, Dr. Mario didn't feel comfortable hanging around quite so many sullen folks. 

In the far corner Majora was telling numerous people how he was "robbed." Dr. Mario shook his head. Some people just couldn't deal with basic fact. There was no sign of anyone quite shady looking enough to be his contact, but then again, it wasn't quite ten yet. All he had to do was wait a couple more minutes in the dreary shithole...

His wallowing in self-pity was interrupted by a figure sinking onto the stool beside him. Finally! Dr. Mario whirled. "Who the blazes are you, and what in Hell's name do you want?" He found himself staring into two empty eye sockets, alight with bright teal flames. A corroding skeletal face stared at him, a rotting eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Ummm... Sorry, I, uh, thought you were someone else..." Dr. Mario stuttered, extremely frightened. He was concerned that Death itself sat beside him, and that it was his time. The bartender, a dead ringer to Hyrule's Talon, apparently had the same thought, and was simply staring at the monstrosity, eyes wide.

"Suure, Doc. It's because I'm black, isn't it." The zombie snarled, and from his voice, his statement was true, if not ridiculous. The undead man's skin was a little too deteriorated to tell what race he was. He was clad in nothing but tattered jeans. There was a teal mask that seemed to be sewn into his ribs, and there were gaps in the skin, so that one could see right into his rotting insides.

"No!" Dr. Mario laughed. "I simply..." The doctor's explanation was cut off.

"Ohhh!" The corpse cackled. "So now it's funny? I'll tell you whats funny!" With a forced laugh the hideous creature drew a black pistol that had bones neatly carved onto it. He depressed the trigger, and blue light began to gather in a concentrated orb at the end. "Shadowgun, meet mouthy, racist Doctor."

Dr. Mario was scared and offended at the same time. "Good man!" He huffed, his temper rising. "If you're trying to avoid racial stereotypes, your doing a terrible job!"

To his surprise, the zombie lowered the weapon. "Yeah... your right. I'm just in a terrible mood tonight. I mean, damn! I should have been in that tournament! I was the best damn thing to happen to Nintendo! And bam! I get this nasty letter from Master Hand telling me how my entry is impossible, due to my Acclaim background!"

Dr. Mario breathed a sigh of relief. "Me too, but not for the same reason. They said I didn't bring enough game to Melee to compete in Brawl. So, bluntly, I can't enter either. The names Doctor Marvin Mario." He extended his hand, only to regret it.

"Michael LeRoi, A.K.A, Shadowman." Mike's bony, clawlike fingers wrapped around Doctor Mario's hand and pumped twice. Doctor Mario felt the urge to run screaming from the bar. Michael only laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only like this from nightfall to six in the morning."

Dr. Mario chuckled. "Must make picking up girls rather difficult."

Shadowman took a swig of Chateau Romani,, and then laughed. "Oh." He said, wriggling his eyebrows. "You'd be surprised." Dr. Mario felt like puking.

"Excuse me, Mr. LeRoi, but I need a word with the fuckin' doctor." A young, cool voice sounded from behind them both. Mike turned, and laughed loudly. "Is this kid serious?"

"No, fucker, I'm joking. I just travelled a dimension or two to fucking get here, it's not important. Chat a while, put your feet up. I'll wait." A tall, young kid clad in a ripped shirt, with the caption, "They told you I'm paranoid, didn't they?" black half jeans covered the bottom half of his body and an impatient smile was upon his face. His hair, which as we saw earlier had been brown, was now a bright, glow in the dark green.

Shadowman laughed. "Sarcastic little bugger, aren't you? Ah well, obviously your determined." The zombie got to his feet. "Nice talking to you, Doc. Catch you later. By the way, the night before the tournament, a bunch of us who didn't get accepted are having a large party, drinks, dancing, all that. You in?"

Dr. Mario smiled at the thought. "We'll see." He turned to the newcomer as he slid onto Shadowman's vacated stool.

The bartender strode over to serve him. "I'll take a cooler, anything but fuckin' milk." The teen snapped.

"Umm... We, only serve milk here, sir." The bartender muttered. The teen threw up his hands in disgust.

"Christ Sake! Well I'll tell you something, if I give you a hundred rupees, will you give me something that will get me fuckin' drunk?" The boy hollered, attracting the attention of half the bar.

Dr. Mario coughed lightly. "New to Clock Town, aren't you? I'll tell you what, theres a real bar down in West Clock Town, we'll talk there. I believe the drinking age here is... Umm, 16."

The boy gave him a look. "I can go half an hour without fuckin' booze. But after our discussion, we're getting completely fucked up, alrighty Doc?" He grinned, clapping the Italian on the back.

Dr. Mario was, quite literally, shocked and confused. Not only had he been addressed rudely by this teenager, but he had heard many cuss words erupt from his mouth in the last five minutes. Dr. Mario was almost dead sure he was over 16, though. Just the way things were worded him reminded him fo several adults he ha dmet over the years. "What do you have in mind?" Dr. Mario asked, now confident Daisy would not have to think well of him, as he wasn't going to die.

The boy slid a sheet of paper over to Dr. Mario, who read aloud the contents: "Cut List: Sonic, Mega Man, Pit, Plusl and Minl... Wait, are you saying a couple faggy Pokemon got in ahead of me?" Dr. Mario screamed indignantly.

"Burns, don't it. A lot of perfectly able fighters were denied just to please the _fans_." The boy gave a snort. "All the _fans_ want are a bunch of anime styled ass-rammers. Pokemon, a hedgehog who speeds around making gay noises, and a little anime freak who shoots people with a gun-arm, not ripping off Barret at all. But they _can't_ use Barret, because he isn't white! I refuse to let this be ruined in the taste for the 'fans'."

Dr. Mario nodded. "So, what do you want to do? Blackmail them?"

The boy shook his head. "Tried that. They all thought it was a joke. No, I'm going to have to bring things up a notch. You know, and then wrap a rope around their necks and, drop things down again, if you catch my drift."

Dr. Mario's eyes widened. "Like, fucking kill them? Whats your name? How old are you? Where are your parents?"

The boy's blue eyes closed, and he massaged his forehead. "Not even a beer in me and I have a headache. Listen pal, the name's Stewey. That's all you're getting. And guess what? As the greatest doctor in this place, your also a mortician, correct? And a coroner."

"Yeah..." Dr. Mario muttered.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You lie to the authorites about how they died, leave some red herrings, and I'll get you into SSBI, and throw some money your way at the same time." Stewey grinned hopefully at Dr. Mario.

The good Doctor was about to refuse, when something inside him just said fuck it. "Sonic, beat me out you say?" He smiled.

"Fuckin' right he did. And little ol' Pit too."

Dr. Mario pulled a scalpel from the front of his coat, and twirled it between is fingers. "Well, Stewey. The doctor is in."

Stewey clapped him on the back again, a broad smile on his face. "Way to fuckin' roll! We have two weeks till the tournament to raise hell. Wheres that bar?"

* * *

**A/N: Revelations are always good, and now that we know where I stand in this, try not to be pissed off at the characters who are going to die. It's all in the sake of humor, not just character bashing. Hey, I kind of like Sonic, but he does not belong in Super Smash Bros. So he must die. Chapter Three is going to be one hell of a blood fest, so fans of senseless mutilation, bask in the brilliance that is Stewey. Till next time!**

**-Stewey, The Insane One**


	3. Yard Work

**A/N: As we draw to chapter three, I would like to say now that you have been warned. Violence, violence, and more violence. Actually, that comes later. The first part of the chapter is basically a day in the life of the first victim, and we see what Sonics personality is really like. Maybe that will make his eventual demise easier, or harder to take. Either way, this is going to be damn funny.**

**

* * *

**

**Yard Work**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, or Super Smash Brothers, I do however, own these words: WRITING DISCLAIMERS SUCKS IF YOU DON'T THROW HUMOR INTO IT! I mean, who wants to read a paragraph about how you don't own all these things. Frankly, it's depressing. Not in this case, as I'm glad I don't own Sonic. I don't see whats so special about a lightning fast hedgehog, nasty little animals, by the way. How can people prefer Sonic to Shadowman, the undead voodoo warrior, bane of Deadside! If you thought Spawn was disturbing, play Shadowman!!! (Legion and pals are ther shiznit.)**

* * *

Dr. Mario was noticably disturbed that afternoon. During his anger management session with Yoshi regarding serious rage issues, he was barely there. Unfocused and completely out of it, he nearly killed Link while checking his reflexes. It appears he grabbed a hypodermic needle containing the chemical used in euthanasia as opposed to a basic mallet. Luckily he only stuck his assistant Mario with it, but not to worry, he had approximately ten lives left. 

Dr. Betruger, in his proffesionally sarcastic and caring way, wondered aloud to Dr. Mario why he was acting so strange. Dr. Mario roughly replied it would be rather hilarious if Dr. Betruger's mother was hit by a car. Betruger, thinking that pressing the subject _might_ be a bad idea, did not persist. The only thing Marvin Mario would say on the matter is that he hoped "He won't make it so messy." Afterwards he replied, "Did I say that out loud?"

* * *

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief as Knuckles came to relieve him of his duties for the afternoon. Life behind the counter of a variety store did suck so. God knows he didn't need the money, but it kept up appearances. He signed out and made his way into the parking lot to where he had left his bike, to find his partner in crime, Tails. 

Tails was wearing a half smile of knowing contempt, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "That," Tails chuckled, "Is not your bike, Sonic."

"So what?" The hedgehog growled, mounting the basic bicycle. "I stole it from down the road. It's not like that fatass was going to be riding it anytime soon anyway." He began to ride forward.

Tails jogged to keep up. "Better keep your head down, man. Eggman's been talking shit again. Seeing as you haven't paid him back for all those 'shrooms yet. He says it's the last straw. It's do or die, man." Tails told him sincerely.

Sonic laughed out loud. "I'm not afraid of that burn-out. What's he going to do? Hump me into submission?" Sonic was quickly growing tired of Tail's nagging.

Tails shook his head, disgusted. "You know, just because you got accepted into Brawl doesn't mean you have to get such an inflated head about it. They say that whole tournament's a joke, anyways. They say it's all for 'Popular demand' and not the competition. Personally, Sonic, I agree."

Sonic pulled the brake's quickly, and hopped off the bike, tossing it to the ground. "What's that, you bush tailed freak? So what? I get payed, and they selected _me_. What does that say? _I'm_ important. Not you. Buzz off."

Tails sighed and lowered his gaze. Sonic had degenerated. Greatly. He used to be a cool guy. But like most, the fame had gotten to his head. Well, he would get his, someday. Tails had no idea how right he was. So as Sonic biked off, Tails said a silent prayer for the friend he once knew.

* * *

The trap was set, and the individual waited in the darkness of the tool shed. The large yard of the infamous hedgehog had become a subtle death-trap. Nothing appeared wrong at a glance, and it wouldn't until it was too late. For Sonic, that was. And now, here came the sound of tires! A car was pulling into the driveway. He prepared, his fingers on the ignition of the machine, as the car door swung open. 

It wasn't sonic, it was Eggman. It was apparent that he wasn't the only one with plans for Sonic. Unfortunately, any thoughts of comradeship were shattered as the bumbling scientist walked directly into the first trap by attempting to turn the doorknob. The being in the shed winced as there was a click, and the string that held the swinging guillotine in a nearby tree was pulled.

Eggman had time to widen his eyes before he was cleaved in two. This would not do. He burst from the shed and began using his extra cleaning supplies to wipe up the blood and dispose of the body. If Sonic so much as saw a speck of blood he would be out of there. Not to mention the most effective trap was now useless. It would take way too long to prepare again. Luckily there were a few backup traps, but unfortunately they would have to work. If they failed, and Sonic lived, his cover would be blown, and stealth was the ultimate objective.

He got into the car and drove it into the bush that Sonic had in his backyard. He thanked the heavens that there were no neighbors near the massive stucco home as he got out. He casually sauntered back to the shed, whistling the whole way. A toolbox was removed and some rather nasty contraptions taken from it. As he prepared, he reflected on the twisted mentality he had. He would revert to this computive state of mind when he was deadly serious upon a subject, and be completely laid back upon others. He brushed it aside. Best to get it out of the way. He finished stringing twine and stood. It was time to hide.

* * *

Sonic grumbled absently to himself as he neared his large home. The bike was a bit large and he had some trouble controlling it. Nonetheless he was determined to get home and pack his thigns for the competition. It was going to be held in the Lost Land, an odd choice for a Nintendo Competition, but the king of the continent, a certain Tyrannus had agreed to allow the massive tournament to be held in a Galyana stadium, as long as they got an honorable mention, of course. 

Sonic didn't mind. Galyana was supposed to be a rocking city. A tad rough, yes, but the best food and pubs that the planet could offer. He rolled up his driveway as the sun dimmed and tossed the stolen bike down upon the earth. He strode up the walkway before he paused. Something was wrong. The smell of gasoline was heavy in the air. Did someone fuck with his home?

Sonic swung open the door to see nothing, and then the motor started. He wheeled about to see the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced. A lawnmower was roaring towards him, and a lone psycho clad in a goalie suit and a ski-mask mounted it. A high pitched cackle came from the individual, and Sonic turned to flee. He could outrun the relatively slow machine quite quickly. So he pushed his maximum speed and became a blue blur.

Then he tripped, layed flat out by some unknown force. A surge of numbness raked through his legs and he looked down. His eyes widened as he acknowledged the absence of his feet below the shins. Twine had been strung across his yard at ankle-height, and he had run directly into it. He snapped out of his stupor to notice that the sound of the motor was sickeningly close now. He turned onto his back and got to watch the machine bear down upon him.

His last sight was of the front of the large John Deere, a grate of steel that had a small smiling face sticker upon it; With the caption, "Have a nice day."

* * *

"What do ya' make of it, Doctor?" Sergeant Ace asked the very pale coroner, one Marvin Mario. The doctor shook his head and only stared with wide eyes. He remained in this position for several minutes before he spoke: 

"I have no idea. It's looks as though he's been raped by a blender... But if I had a guess I'd say that bloodstained lawn-mower had something to do with it." Dr. Mario strode over to the machine and hunched over it. His eyes caught a slip of parchment and he opened it. 'Remember the deal.' Was all it said. He pocketed it and turned back to the policeman.

"No evidence as to who might have done it?" Dr. Mario asked nervously.

"No, we didn't want to check anything without your knowledge, sir." Came the reply.

"Do we have any background info on Sonic? Grudges, any enemies?" The doctor coughed and averted the Sergeants gaze.

"We have a lead. Him and Dr. Eggman had been feuding for quite a while now. Apparently Sonic owed him money over a drug scandal." He looked at the disgruntled medical official. "Something bugging you, Doc?"

Dr. Mario gave a nervous laugh. "No, I'm only witnessing one of the most gruesome murders in history... Anyways, I suggest checking up on Eggman."

Ace shook his head. "Reporting missing by one of his friends two hours ago. An hour after the T.O.D. "

Dr. Mario snapped his fingers. "Aha, well that's it then. He killed Sonic, then packed up and left town. I'd check up on relatives, old friends, anywhere he would go for refuge." Dr. Mario began to walk down the drive, intent on catching the train back to Mushroom Kingdom. "Call me when you get new evidence."

"Will do..." Ace muttered, watching the disgruntled medical official stagger off into the fading sunlight. Something was wrong with the whole thing, he couldn't see it but he felt it. As Dr. Mario neared the town sign, he realized he desperately needed a drink.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that. Sorry for the long update time. Hope this pleases the fans of this story.**


End file.
